Horatio
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Estos, sus colmillos gentiles, a veces le causan un pavor absurdo. *H & BL* . *Ménage à trois* Para Binge Eater!


**Renuncia:** todo de Shirow Miwa.

 **n.a:** feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) Wanda ángel 💖💖 esto es... cutre&corto, pero espero te guste :_)

* * *

 **1**

 **E** stos, sus colmillos gentiles,

que sueñan con abrir la carne como se abre una flor en primavera, a veces le causan un pavor absurdo.

 **2**

La verdad es:

Giovanni quiere sepultar sus lágrimas en una tumba de carne y vísceras y luego reírse frente a la lápida un poco encorvada a la derecha, quizás dispararle un par de veces y llenarla de agujeros, y huir de esa casa que no es hogar porque no importa cuánto se esfuerce el favorito de Madre siempre será el _maldito de Heine_ , incluso cuando desaparece del mapa durante un tiempo.

— Giovanni mi querido niño, estás defectuoso.

Sin embargo no importa cuánto lo intente, no tiene llanto que derramar de cualquiera manera, ni siquiera recuerda cómo (cállate cállate cállate).

Veras, en el fondo Giovanni siempre ha sido un _cobarde_.

Es el cachorro más joven de la manada, el que sobrevive al comer sobras del resto y aprende a cazar por necesidad y no placer. No teme admitir su cinismo y aceptación ante este hecho. Y es que los lamentos melodramáticos siempre han sido más cosa de Heine. Giovanni prefiere las sonrisas socarronas. El gatillo tibio cerca del tórax, una bala-colmillo en las costillas, aullidos a lunas de plomo.

Si guarda silencio casi logra oír también los gritos de Lily arañando las paredes.

blancas

amarillas

blancas

rojas Rojas ROJAS.

(le recuerdan a las flores y tres niños tan estúpidos como para quererse estando en el infierno)

De pronto Lily deja de gritar.

 **3**

— Le tienes envidia a Heine, ¿no es cierto? —inquiere ella una vez—. Por matarme —aclara, sin aguardar una respuesta suya—. Pobrecito —y está borrosa en los bordes, como papel mojado donde se diluye la tinta. Y sus ojos de océano se incendian, su ropa es carente de color.

Luce _tan pequeña_ que Giovanni está seguro se va a quebrar de tan solo pensarla.

"Eras la más fuerte entre nosotros tres, por qué diablos te fuiste primero."

No lo dice.

Giovanni no dice muchas cosas en realidad, ni con sus labios ni con sus ojos. (Porque Angelika es todo dientes y Giovanni ha estado bajo su sombra por muchos años— es más fácil sonreír y esconderse tras gafas de insecto y humo.)

Heine puede quedarse todo el ruido de metralla y miradas filosas como cuchillo. Son cosas que le pertenecen, para variar algo.

— ¡Por supuesto! —contesta Giovanni, en vez de nada de esto—. Sueño cada noche con haberte desgarrado la garganta yo y no él —y no se trata de una mentira, no con exactitud, pero tampoco hay malicia en sus palabras—. Sueño con haberte tenido entre mis brazos aunque fuese una vez. _Esa vez_.

"chapotear en tu sangre antes de que te vayas para tener algo tangible que añorar de ti en vez de esta horrible y asquerosa nostalgia que me come y me come y me come—"

Y... quizás... igual.

Giovanni mi querido niño, estás (defectuoso.)

—... Si hubiese sido yo quien te rompiera en antaño, aún estarías aquí.

 _No habría sabido cómo asesinarte bien._

Giovanni deja de hablar.

Y Lily lo abraza, entonces.

(Giovanni realmente intenta no pensar que dolería menos ser estrangulado por ella.)

 **4**

Resulta muy sencillo, en serio. Sacar de sus casillas a Heine, su _querido hermano_.

Un mero comentario condescendiente aquí, algunos pasos improvisados de baile allá, un apretón a su correa.

Cuando se encuentran, cada vez con más frecuencia estos días, Heine luce casi ansioso por enterrarle las uñas y gruñirle y estamparlo contra el asfalto. Y Giovanni busca esos momentos, si es honesto consigo mismo. Porque son el recordatorio de que Heine sigue con vida y que sin importar las estupideces suicidas que proclame a sus amiguitos ("no son tu familia Heine, no puedes reemplazarnos a nosotros, no puedes reemplazarla a _ella_ ") él va a continuar así. No muerto, pero con el latido agresivo de su corazón y sus pulmones inhalando y exhalando oxigeno y la piel caliente caliente caliente.

 _"¡Estás vivo, con un carajo! Mírame, ¡aunque sea con odio! Estoy vivo, también_."

Lily murió pero es Heine quien más parece un fantasma. Aquello enfurece a Giovanni.

Así que hay disparos y ladridos y pronto Heine está encima de él y existe un recuerdo distante de ambos, más pequeños, curándose heridas ya cicatrizadas que duelen todavía. Más parpadea y la imagen se desvanece.

— Vaya, vaya. Si no te conociera bien diría que me has extrañado.

Heine gruñe.

— Gio —es lo que dice, como advertencia.

Pero es todo.

Y hay algo en sus ojos de granate y la boca torcida y las vendas alrededor de su cuello y su espina del demonio. Algo en sus manos que aún sostienen el cadáver de Lily y se niegan a soltarla, ahora inclusive. El agarre de Heine se afloja.

Y Giovanni piensa una cosa peligrosa súbitamente.

 _Yo podría mutilar tus labios con los míos Heine_. _No con amor pero sí con lo más cercano que conocemos a este, un querer visceral y carnívoro que se esconde debajo de las tablas del piso de nuestros corazones callejeros_.

Aunque no se atreve. (Claro, he ahí la cuestión, Giovanni _nunca se atreve_.)

Si Lily estuviese con ellos Heine probablemente ya la habría besado.

La revelación no le molesta, jamás lo ha hecho, pero sí le provoca cierta incomodidad de la que no reconoce el nombre. El pensamiento _minúsculo diminuto eterno_ transcurre y no sucede nada, no obstante.

Heine vuelve a irse y Giovanni se queda

(solo)

otra vez.

La violencia es consuelo.

 **5**

( _Le cuesta no ver a Heine sosteniendo la mano de Lily siempre que puede, como si ella fuese una persona y no un monstruo, sin siquiera esforzarse en ocultarlo a los demás. La toca con delicadeza y torpeza, pero no avergonzado, y Lily se lo permite, con esta expresión dulce de mosaico que amenaza permanentemente con partir el mundo en dos y hacer que Giovanni se ahogue en su propia saliva._ Tan cruel _. Si él sintiese celos resultaría menos_ doloroso _pero Giovanni únicamente tiene miedo: de que un día la locura sea tanta en ese lugar que Heine deje de entrelazar sus dedos con Lily y empiece a romperle el cráneo en su lugar. Más como leyéndole la mente Lily voltea a mirarlo velozmente y se acerca a él jalando a Heine por consecuencia. Toma su mano también, como toma las de Heine, sin titubeos, y le da un apretón. Entonces Lily sonríe y Heine sonríe y Giovanni sonríe porque están todos fragmentados pero no rotos, no todavía, y su temor se aleja para reposar. Giovanni siente el pecho tibio. Una tibieza tierna, una tibieza buena. Como sangre derramándose. Es casi como amo_ —)

De pronto Giovanni despierta.

(y sólo hay un cadáver, pero hay tres espectros)

La sombra a medio pudrirse de Lily lo saluda, a su lado.

(y sólo hay un cadáver, pero hay tres espectros)

Heine sigue lejos, en alguna parte.

(sólo un cadáver, tres espectros.)

¿...por qué habría de llorar?

 **0**

Son perros, por la tarde.


End file.
